In and Out
by The Experimental Film
Summary: A tale of the trials and tribulations while choosing the Smashers in SSBM. It's pretty short, but hopefully I'll get the mindset to continue it,especially if you review. I don't know what the title means yet.
1. The Fun Begins

**In and Out**

A/N: So… I wrote this because I wanted to prove I can still write fanfics. That's really all the excuse that I have.

* * *

The sun was out.

It was a very nice sun. The shine of it swept through the busy city, lighting up even the dimmest places. It was the kind of sunshine that made you want to quit your job and go off dancing through flowery fields with woodland animals.

Truly, a nice sun.

But it didn't have that affect on everyone. In the center of the hubbub in these urban acres, fifty people stood.

There couldn't have been a more diverse group. There were heroes and villains, princes and princesses, humans and animals. Some were well-known in the gaming industries, while some had faded into obscurity in the few minutes that their premiere game had hit the shelves. There were monsters, mutants, demons, and angels. There was a swordsman in a green tunic, standing beside a princess he was sworn to protect. There was a short, fat, hairy Italian who had inexplicably gained the favor of another princess. There were two men who, beyond all reasonable logic, had managed to get legions of fangirls ready to die for them at the slightest word.

There were dinosaurs, ready to be ridden. There were electric rats and psychic cats. There were puffballs, primates, and sentient robots from the future. There were judo experts and small leaf-beings. No one had ever seen a stranger assemblage. But there was one thing odd about this crowd that stood out more than anything else.

Amidst the rustling of clothes as the people tried to make themselves comfortable, one could not hear a word.

It was utterly silent.

And everyone stood looking up at a set of iron-wrought gates. The gates, about a story high, were the finest that money could buy. They were unbelievably ornate, with dragons and other mythological creatures woven into the masterpiece so perfectly that you could call it delicate.

At the top of these gates, in craftsmanship only a master could accomplish, were these words:

**"SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE"**

* * *

Now, review, fools. Or my mallet of death shall come upon thee.

And yes, I know that it's short.


	2. Yet Another Short Chapter

**In and Out**

A/N. So, I started a new chapter because I figureda new onewould fit well. Sue me.

* * *

The silent fifty stayed there, looking at the gate and their watches. Suddenly, with an unseen force, the iron bars slid open and an entrance as made. A resounding cheer went up among the crowd, as they started to sidle in. Except for one person, who was being hushed by his group.

"Woo! Woo! Woo! Go, gates! The gates rock! Open 'em up, gates! WOOOOOOOOO!"

The boy with a cap continued his cheering until he and his group were practically the only ones left. As the last of them had entered (with perplexed glances in the boy's direction), he, his two friends, and his "monsters" were left alone.

The gates began to close, but the boy wasn't finished.

"Shut 'em up! Shut 'em out! Go, go! GATES!"

The entrance was almost closed. With a last look in their master's direction, three of his living weapons broke away and ran inside.

The gates shut. Ash, Misty, and Brock were left outside. Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff had made it in.

**DAY ONE. ENTRANTS LEFT: 47**

Beyond the ironworks was a gigantic mansion. Its wide expanse swept over the pristine grounds of an obviously rich estate. Servants dressed in black and white scurried around the group, hurrying them inside the ivory doors. As the few scragglers entered, the lackeys pulled the doors shut. No one would enter the mansion again, until the tournament was over.

Once inside, the 47 entrants were ushered into an auditorium, oddly placed directly in the center of the mansion. The architects must have been on crack. As they got into their seats, the lights dimmed and the velvet curtains at the front began to withdraw. The crowd leaned forward, wondering what would lie beyond. What they saw startled them.

A giant hand was looming above them.

"Friends, Romans, countrymen! Lend me your ears!" the hand began, even though it had no mouth. It was obviously enjoying itself.

"You are the fifty who have chosen to audition for a revolutionary new fighting game: Super Smash Bros. Melee. I welcome you to the Smash Mansion, where-"

His clever speech was broken off by an entrant standing up in the back. "Whachoo talkin' 'bout, Handman? This ain't no new game! This is da next in a series!"

The gargantuan hand looked (if that's even fathomable. It's a frickin' hand!) at the offender blankly, and then began to chuckle softly.

"Heh, heh, heh. That's all explainable, you see? Super Smash Bros. Melee is an all-new game because GUARDS! SEIZE HIM AND THROW HIM OUT!"

A loud THUMP was heard as the unknown gaming character hit the pavement outside. The hand continued.

"As I was saying, the fifty-or-less of you could potentially earn a spot in this-soon-to-be-bestseller. My name is Crazy Hand, and I will be running this, unless my annoying older brother takes my title away again. Unfortunately, this is all too possible. So. You may have the run of the house until next morning. Claim rooms; get to know each other, all that jazz. But first, two rules. Number one: anyone fighting before called to do so will immediately be disqualified from the competition. Number two: don't touch the dog. It has rabies. You may go."

Within a millisecond of having said this, the soon-to-be Smashers had left the auditorium in a cloud of dust. Already, Crazy Hand could hear scuffling going on overhead.

If a giant hand could smile, that is exactly what he did. Once again, he spoke in an mysterious fashion.

"This'll be fun…"

* * *

Bwa ha ha ha ha. Yet another short chapter. I'm such an evil person. Bow to my evilness. Bow, fools! While you review! 


End file.
